


You Never Left Me

by pearlunderthesea



Category: Thrones of Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlunderthesea/pseuds/pearlunderthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run off of part in QOS, you'll get the gist</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Left Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurobara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/gifts).



_"You never left me, Chaol." He shook his head once, sending tears slipping down his face. "You never left me."_  
 _Chaol squeezed his friend's hand._  
But Dorian was more than a friend to him. He knew that, and it hurt. Hurt more than Celaena leaving him and becoming Aelin. Chaol had heard what Aelin said to Dorian when he was asking what he was to do. You light up the darkness. He felt a part of him swell up inside. Was it love? Or was it jealousy? Jealousy for Aelin? No...  
"Chaol? What's wrong?" Dorian was puzzled with his tears falling down his cheek. He reached out to Chaol, touching his cheek.   
"I just remembered," Chaol said grasping Dorian's hand. How much I love you is all, Chaol wanted to say. "Never mind." For some reason, Chaol could control his tears.   
"What is it? If you're upset about my father doing... What ever he was doing, please just remember that you didn't leave me. You were--" Dorian stopped to stare at Chaol. Chaol stayed back.   
Dorian was so beautiful. Chaol always got jealous when the girls around the castle stopped just to look at him, to catch a glimpse his sapphire eyes. Dorian was about to speak again when Chaol put his hand up to silence him. It was his turn to talk.   
"The thing is Dorian, is that I did leave you. I left you a long time ago, I didn't think we even noticed. When I realized that I had finally left you, I knew that, even though you're father put that collar on you... I knew that you could bring beauty from your pain. I knew that it would be so long for that pain to pass, but it was you, Dorian. Even though you were just a prince, you were strong, but still... There you were at the end of yourself with that wyrdstone collar on, and I couldn't do anything. Worst, I wouldn't do anything."  
"That's not true, Chaol."   
Dorian looked at Chaol, they were together, at long last they were side by side. But even then, Dorian felt so far away from Chaol.   
Chaol sniffed his tears to go and looked away for a minute that seemed like eternity to Dorian.   
"While I was waiting for Celaena--I mean Aelin to return, and help you escape... I met a woman. Her name is Nesryn. I think you'd like her." Chaol looked up at Dorian.  
"Huh," Dorian scoffed. "I didn't know you went both ways." Dorian started walking towards the exist of his bedroom.   
Chaol was puzzled at that sentence. He realized what Dorian meant.   
"What, no, that's--that's not what I meant. Dorian," He kept walking. "Dorian!" Chaol screamed his name.   
Dorian looked back at Chaol. He was right the first time, he could never really get close to anyone. Not even Chaol. One of his oldest friends. Would he ever be more than just a friend? Dorian shook his head.  
Chaol grabbed his arm, Dorian winced. Not at the simple pain from the building collapsing on him, but just to the touch of Chaol. It had been so long since he touched him. Since anyone had touched him for that matter. He missed it.  
"Dorian," Chaol began. "The only reason I brought Nesryn up was because she made me promise to ask you if you'd let her into the Guard." Chaol sighed. Dorian noticed the bags under his eyes. Dorian probably had some of his own, after all these months of doing things that he couldn't possibly remember now. "That's all, Dorian. That's all."   
Dorian's legs collapsed under him, and thankfully Chaol caught him. Chaol kept saying he was sorry, so so sorry as he held Dorian in his arms.   
"Ow." Dorian muttered. "Trying to get rid of me, already? My first day as king?"  
Chaol smiled his sad smile. It was so long since Dorian had been held in these arms, and seen that smile filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, my king." Chaol chuckled. "I love you." Chaol blushed slightly.  
"Truth?" Dorian asked.  
"Truth, I'm never going to leave you."  
"Promise?" Dorian asked, catching his breath.  
"Promise." Chaol said.


End file.
